happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingin' It/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Wingin' It. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E11.1 Aerial Airport View.png|The airport. WI2.png|The taxi comes to the airport. STV1E11.1 Airport Entrance.png|The entrance. WI4.png|The taxi came. WI5.png|Flaky comes out of the taxi. STV1E11.1 Flaky and the Automatic Door.png|Where could Flaky be going? WI6.png|Flaky nervously laughing. WI7.png|"I hope nothing bad will happen." WI8.png|"What's that?" Hqdefault35.jpg|One question: Why would Flaky get in a plane if she has aerophobia? WI9.png|The plane. WI10.png|It becomes bigger in Flaky's eyes. WI11.png|"No, no, no!" WI12.png|Uh-oh. WI13.png|Poor Flaky. WI14.png|"Ohh." WI15.png|"Now I need to go." WI16.png|She takes her suitcase. WI17.png|Watch out, Flaky! WI18.png|Slam! Winginit1.png|Whoa! Be careful with that, Lumpy! You just ran her over! flakyluggage.png|Watch where you're pushing your stuff, Lumpy! STV1E11.1 Main Entrance.png|Well, it's Lumpy. WI19.png|Some airport's visitors. STV1E11.1 Security Mole.png|The Mole can't screw this up can he? WI20.png|At this time... WI21.png|...Petunia wants to buy something to drink. WI22.png|"I choose that!" WI23.png|"Finally!" Wingin it petunia sodamachine.png|Petunia will do something that she did back in the early 2000s later in this episode. WI24.png|"It's so delicious!" WI25.png|The Mole continues checking Cro-Marmot. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 2.png|"Well, Cro, you're clean." WI26.png|"Please, stop!" WI27.png|Flaky, be more attentive! Winginit2.png|Flaky is scared, like always. WI28.png|Red light! WI29.png|"What's going on?" WI30.png|The Mole should pay attention to Lumpy now. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 3.png|"This soda machine isn't clean. You're coming with me, punk!" WI31.png|Lumpy is going to buy the drink. WI32.png|He inserts the coin in the automat. WI33.png|"Where is that drink?" WI34.png|"Finally found it!" WI35.png|"It's time to drink this soda!" WI36.png|Sad Lumpy. Winginit3.png|"Aww, my soda thing broke!" WI37.png|Lumpy takes something. Winginit4.png|"Whatever, I GOTTA KNIFE!" WI38.png|He made it! WI39.png|"Now I can drink this." WI40.png|Lumpy drinks his soda. WI41.png|The automat's door. WI42.png|"Well, sir..." WI43.png|"...just follow me." Wingin it mole sodamachine.png|How does The Mole keep getting these jobs? WI44.png|"Oh, you don't want to go with me... Then I have something for you." HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 5.png|Of course he messed it up. WI45.png|The plane is ready. WI46.png|Let's start the flight! WI47.png|Sniffles as a pilot. WI48.png|He clicks on the button. Hqdefault36.jpg|Does this picture show that Lumpy has a career as an author? Winginit5.png|And we all know that Flaky is scared, and Cuddles doesn't care. WI49.png|Cuddles and Petunia's tail. WI50.png|Well, Petunia shouldn't have done that. WI51.png|Giggles relaxes. WI52.png|Cub is about to annoy her. WI53.png|She wasn't ready for this. Cub and Giggles.png|We know how annoying kids can be on a plane. At least there are no snakes. WI54.png|Petunia drinks her soda. Refreshing!.PNG|"This was a refreshing drink!" Not this again.PNG|"Uh oh, not this again..." WI55.png|Mime as a flight attendant. Winginit6.png|What is Mime pointing at? WI56.png|Mime shows how to use a mask. WI57.png|"Enjoy this process!" WI58.png|He takes something. Pamphlet.png|Mime shows Flaky a so-called "safety" pamphlet. WI59.png|Flaky's pamphlet. WI60.png|She takes it. WI61.png|Is it a human? WI62.png|"Quite interesting to read this." WI63.png|The plane while flying. Mountaincrash.png|That doesn't look very safe. WI64.png|"Oh!" Stranded.png|That also doesn't look safe. Winginit7.png|SHARKS! WI65.png|"Oh no!" Godzira.png|GODZILLA!! Winginit8.png|"OM NOM NOM!" WI66.png|Mime demonstrates it very professionally. Untitjjjgg.png|No matter what, Flaky will always vomit. Gottapuke.png|Flaky's gonna be sick! WI67.png|"I need my barf bag!" WI68.png|"Where is it?" WI69.png|No barf bag! WI70.png|"What?" WI71.png|Flaky found her barf bag. Cuddles in Wingin It.jpg|Cuddles gave the barf bags a good use! WI72.png|"It's so funny!" WI73.png|For Flaky it's not funny. WI74.png|At least the bathroom is available. Planebathroom.png|Since somebody used up the barf bags, Flaky's gotta puke in the bathroom. WI75.png|The bathroom is in use! WI76.png|Lumpy and Cuddles. WI77.png|"What to also write?" WI78.png|Mime shows on Lumpy's typewriter. WI79.png|And reminds Lumpy the rules. Wingin' It.jpg|Mime says: ("No technology in use is allowed on planes.)" But enough of that. Winginit9.png|And then Lumpy is like: "Oh sorry...let me just put it under the seat..." Sniffles Plane Flyer.jpg|"We are now ready for take-off!" (That's what you think.) WI80.png|The plane is about to start the flight. WI81.png|I'm surprised that no one died yet. WI82.png|Lumpy with his mobile phone. CaptureLumpy.PNG|I don't think Lumpy understood Mime's instructions not to use technology. ddss.PNG|Cuddles eavesdropping on Lumpy's phone call. Haven't people told him that's rude? Losingcontrol.png|The plane loses control from Lumpy's shenanigans. Lostcontrol.png|Whatever happened to the other pilots? Queasy.png|"I think I'm gonna be sick." vomit.png|Just like the time she rode that roller coaster. Vomit_screen.png|Gross. Vomit_smack.png|She gets smacked against the walls repeatedly. Phonesoff.png|Lumpy finally does a smart thing. Regainingcontrol.png|Sniffles regains control of the plane. Backinservice.png|I guess it'll be a safe trip after all. Pee pee dance.png|"Faster, please, faster!" yourturn.png|"It's all yours..." Cominthrough.png|Petunia hurries in. Lockherin.png|Mime unknowingly locks Petunia in the bathroom. Wi_mime_leaves.png|Mime walks away. Happy Stessful Friends: Pentuina's Stressful Moment .png|Petunia trapped in the opposite of her natural setting. vomit2.png|"Let me out!" Bangingthedoor.png|She starts banging on the door. Doorwontopen.png|Mime abandons his table so it can trap Petunia in a filthy room and later cause the pilot's death. Timetosleep.png|Nothing to do now but doze off. Cuddlesgoestosleep.png|Cuddles goes to sleep. Tiredlump.png|Lumpy himself looks tired. Lumpyawn.png|*Yawn* Seatstuck.png|The seat fails to move back. Seatingcomplications.png|This is partially Cuddles' fault for not closing that seat table. ouch.png|When riding a plane, never sit behind Lumpy. Lowerhalf.png|Cuddles' lower half drops to the floor. Death: Cuddles Flakygggg.png|Flaky stares at a dead Cuddles. Callingforassistance.png|She calls the flight attendant. Flakyggg.png|Flaky, please speak clearly so Mime can understand you. It's not like he notices the mess on the floor. Shh.png|"Don't wake the baby." bandicam 2016-12-17 05-28-42-448.jpg|Mime has an idea. bandicam 2016-12-17 05-28-43-495.jpg|Mime's sleeping. Sleepingwithabody.png|Mime seems perfectly fine sleeping next to a carcass. Pentuina The Bathroom Cleaner Stressful Skunk .png|Petunia finishes cleaning. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 1.png|''(under my breath)'' Sell out. Disposeof.png|Disposing of her paper towel. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 2.png|Never stand THAT close to an airplane bathroom. Thatwasclosepetunia.png|"That was close." HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 3.png|"Must wash hands!" Airplanesink.png|Hands washed. Airplanesink2.png|Now to get rid of the water. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 4.png|I bet something bad is going to happen. Firstyournecklace.png|She gets sucked into the sink necklace-first. Petunia wingin it.png|Looks like her OCD got the best of her. HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 5.png|I told you so! HTF Moments - Petunia and her airplane dead (TV S01 E11.1) 6.png|It comes to show that your disorder has limits. Petuniainthesink.png|Petunia during death. Buttexploded.png|Continuing to be sucked down. Tail.png|Her tail and organs are all that remain. Death: Petunia Petuniasoup.jpeg|Petunia's death in that episode with the demon was worse. Bloodysink.png|Everything sucked down. Electronics.png|What does Lumpy intend to do with those electrical appliances once he gets to wherever he's going? Signals.png|Signals go off. Signals2.png|Even outside the plane. beaverwatchingtv.png|Fancy seeing you here, Toothy! watchinggodzilla.png|I didn't know Godzilla was canon with Happy Tree Friends. Fun fact: No special effects were used! TVstatic.png|"What the heck?" watchingmoose.png|You're way too young for that movie. Here's something more age-appropriate: The Story of Lumpy! Losingaltitude.png|The plane losing control again. burrito.png|I'm sure the plane serves its own burritos. Eatingburrito.png|I don't think it's wise to shove a whole burrito into your mouth in an out-of-control plane. Pilotproblems.png|"What's going on here?" Static.png|More static problems. Therestheculprit.png|There's your culprit! groan.png|"Who let Lumpy on board?" Notusingtheintercom.png|Sniffles thinks its better to leave his pilot chair and consult Lumpy personally, as opposed to using the intercom to tell him. Myplanebuddyisdead.png|"My travel buddy is dead." nexttoabody.png|Here's a good idea: Move to another seat. Flaky_doesn't_like_dead_cuddles.png|"I can't." Wi_ew.png|"The airport assigned me this seat." Slidingaway.png|The table slides away. Notonautopilot.png|I hope the plane's on auto-pilot. Madsniffles.png|"Now listen here, you..." Tablecomesback.png|The table comes back. Traytable.png|Wasn't Mime supposed to be in charge of that table? Tabledeath.png|He must be on break. File:Foodrack.png|Man, that's one sharp food rack! Death: Sniffles Airlinefood.png|What's the deal with this airline food? Am I right? File:Cuddles'_body_disappears.png|Cuddles and Flaky somehow disappeared from their seats, thankfully not witnessing the only pilot's demise. Parachutebags.png|Lumpy prepares to make a bold escape. Onlytakingthemall.png|I'm sure you only need one. Parachutehog.png|Lumpy selfishly takes all the parachutes. Jeronimo.png|"Geronimo!" Lumpysstuff.png|His cargo falls out with him. Screenshot_2017-05-16_at_6.22.41_PM.png|The oxygen masks pop out. Gigglefall.png|Too bad Giggles isn't a flying chipmunk. If those even existed. Mimefall.png|Mime trying to get the map off his face. Bearfall.png|Unlike Pop, Cub is thrilled to be falling to his death. Scared Bag.png|Man, what a scaredy bag. Sniffleshead.jpeg|Sniffles' severed head. Lumpywithchutes.png|"Suckers." Parachutecord.png|Lumpy pulls the cord. Parachuteswrong.png|Parachutes: You're doing it wrong. Wi_para_4.png|Second times a charm. Para_3.png|Almost out. Lossofchutes.png|Lumpy actually lost all of them. Wi_idiot.png|Now he's just as worse of as everyone else. Fallinggiggles.png|Giggles falling. Freechutes.png|Hopefully she'll be able to catch one of Lumpy's parachutes. Hitaparachute.png|Yes! paracute.png|That was lucky. Luckygigs.png|Looks like Giggles is going to be... Planedeadly.png|...uhh... Notsoluckygigs.png|...nevermind. planedeath.png|Giggles' remains. Death: Giggles Mimefalls.png|Mime tearing up. Fallingmime.png|Mime's face cannot take the fall. Looseningface.png|Eeewww... Facerip.png|His face rips off. ThCANHWD2B.jpg|I heard deer skin makes a good parachute! Flakyinpanic.png|Flaky panicking. Pilotroom.png|She heads into the cockpit. Cantflyaplane.png|"I can't fly a plane." Butgottatry.png|But she tries. Porcupilot.png|It's all worth it to save the remaining passengers. Herself and Cuddles' body. Hardlanding.png|Lumpy before his rough landing. Unusuallanding.png|Ouch! Shortlumpy.png|That's why you put the parachute over both shoulders. Satellitedish.png|Almost forgot this satellite dish. Shortlumpypredeath.png|Take your luggage with you. Crushedlumpy.png|Next time, pack lightly. Facelanding.png|A safe landing. Moundofface.png|Also gross. Ewww.png|A tent made of his own face. Windsweeps.png|The wind sweeps him up. Blownaway.png|Blown into trouble again, eh? Faceparachute.png|Seriously though, this HAS to be painful. Hangingfromface.png|I've heard of hanging on a limb, but never hanging on a face. Justface.png|Deer hide makes a nice drum head. Tumbling.png|It'll take more than this for him to scream. Facelessbutfine.png|He's safe now. A bit of face paint & some make up should cover that up nicely. Happytodie.png|The death of Mime (who strangely seems to be enjoying it). Death: Mime Mimeremains.png|Mime's remains. Gdgshsdh.png|Pull, Flaky, pull! Planeoffacliff.png|And she's gonna die... Planeinwater.png|...or perhaps not? Theslide.png|What is that? Escapeslideactivated.png|The escape slide. Flakysurvived.png|Flaky survived and conquered her fear of air travel at the same time. yay.png|Congrats, Flaky! You know how to pilot a plane! Popslide.png|But you still need to learn what your quills do to inflatable things. Just like that time in the second season. Landinginthewater.png|Another safe landing. Floatinginthesea.png|What a relief. Waterrelief.png|"Phew." Oblivioustoshark.png|Yup, nothing else could go wrong. scaredshark.png|Whatever's about to eat Flaky is scarier than this shark. Spatoutbyshark.png|The shark spits Flaky out. Scaredshark2.png|Scared shark. Sharkswimsaway.png|What could be worse? goodthesharkisgone.png|Flaky's about to find out. offscreenmonster.png|Godzilla has arrived. Godzilla!.png|I'll assume Flaky landed near Japan. Definitely not Italy, Sweden, Canada, or Kuwait. Kaijus don't live or migrate there. Trust me I've studied extensively. Death: Flaky (offscreen) Miscellaneous Why no.png|Why does this looks like Godzilla in the red square? Flaky Vomiting.gif|Flaky vomits. panoranicplane.png|Panoramic view of the plane. Flight Manual.png|The flight manual Flaky reads through. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG Category:Images that need replacing